His Passions
by lol925
Summary: Troy's parents don't want him acting in theatre, because of a certain person from his past. When he remembers all of his forgotten memories a mystery unravels in front of him. Will he be able to solve it and save a life? Now COMPLETE!
1. Why not?

**His Passions**

By: lol925

Fanfic #: Two, so still go easy on me.

Pairings: This is not a pairing story.

A/n: This is story is about Troy's childhood and some things he has forgotten. His parents tell him bits of the story and he has flashbacks where he is four. Flashbacks are in italics. (No flashbacks this chapter, but there will be in therest)Anyway, enjoy it.

"Hey Troy, this after party is awesome!" yelled Chad Danforth his best friend.

"No kidding, I've danced to a million songs and ate so much food I want to throw up," I joked.

"Troy, throwing up can wait for later. You are the man of the evening. In addition, our school is actually normal for once," he replied.

"No kidding, the skater dudes are dancing with brainiacs," I responded.

"So, do you think your dad will be ok with the acting thing now?" asked Chad.

"Well, he saw me and now he knows how much I enjoy it. It's not like there is a reason from my past that makes him not want me too," I supplied.

Little did he know that he was wrong about that.

After the party, I was so exhausted, happy, sick, and much more. As I walked in the door, I saw my parents waiting up for me.

"Mom, dad, you didn't have to wait up for me and it's late," I said.

"We wanted to, and I need to talk to you about the acting thing," replied his dad.

"Now, that you've seen me you still won't let me do it? You want me to be sad and let Gabriella down?" I questioned accusingly.

"Now Troy, not at all, but what have we told you about not acting? asked my mother.

"What do you mean?" I wondered confused.

"Dan, ( I don't know what his dad's name was, so I make it Dan.) I don't think Troy remembers at all," my mom whispered.

"Troy we told you when you were little not to act, because it's not safe," said my dad.

"What, it's not like I am going to die," I responded and my mom burst into tears. I stared at both of my parents.

"Troy, we need to tell you something. We, need to tell you a long story. If you think back to a long time ago, you will know the story. I think though that you have tried to take it from your memory," rushed my dad as he tried to sooth my mom.

"We'll tell you all about it in the morning Troy. It's really late and we should all be getting to bed," my mom choked.

I silently trudged upstairs wondering what it was. Had my mom or dad acted when they were younger and not liked it? I searched in my memory as hard as I could. The earliest thing I could remember was when I was five. I barely slept all night and kept thinking about my past.

The next morning I woke up and trudged downstairs.

"Hi Troy, did you have a good night's sleep? Greeted my mother.

"No, it was horrible I kept thinking about last night," I responded trying to drop my mom a hint.

"Well, Troy your dad and I have to get to work, so we'll talk about it later," she replied.

"Finish up your breakfast and hurry or you'll miss the bus. See you tonight Troy!" she called and was out the door.

I finished the remains of my breakfast and then hurried to my bus stop where I saw Chad.

"Hey man, are you awake? I would think not after all that fun last night," grinned Chad.

"My dad is not ok with the acting thing," I blurted out.

"What, why not he knows how much you love it! That is so unfair," he raged.

"I know, but the weirdest part is he said that he had told me I couldn't act when I was younger. Except, when I was younger I do not remember acting. Then, my mom said she would tell me all about it tomorrow which is today," I rushed.

"That is weird, well call me tomorrow when they tell you," he said and then we both clambered onto the bus.

When we got to school, we went straight to Ms. Darbus's homeroom.

"Hello everyone, I hope you are having a chipper morning! (That does not sound like Darbus lol!) We have lots to do today, but first of all the first rehearsal for the winter musicale is today during free period and I expect everyone to be there!" she announced.

If my dad will let me go, I thought which didn't seem likely. Ms. Darbus made many more announcements and I went of to Calculus

At lunch, everyone was talking about the rehearsal during free period. In addition, they talked about who was in the musical.

"Troy, are you going to the rehearsal?" asked Jason. Chad had filled in the gang about what my dad had said to me.

"Yes, my parents haven't given me a good reason not to yet and I'm the lead for crying out loud!" I shouted very annoyed at my parents.

"Well, good luck we are here to cheer you on," supplied Taylor. The bell rang and everyone headed to the theatre for the rehearsal whether they were rehearsing or cheering people on.

Gabby and I did our first lines and we were good when my dad came in.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" questioned my dad. Before I could answer he just told me we would talk about it at home and stormed off.

The rest of the rehearsal was ok and after school, I got on the bus to go home.

"Troy, what did we talk about last night?" accused my mother.

"So, dad told you that he found me rehearsing?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yes, he did and I want to know why you were doing that?" she inquired.

"You, didn't give me a good enough reason not too! I don't understand what this is about! Talk to me mom!" I shouted.

"Fine, now that your dad is here we will. We will start from the beginning," she whispered as my dad entered the room.

* * *

I gave you a cliffhanger. I hope you like my story! I wanted to try something new and here it is. Do not forget to read and review with comments and suggestions.

* * *


	2. Soccer

**His Passions**

By: lol925

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own HSM even though I wish I did. I forgot to add that in chapter one.

Dedicated: To my friends and reviewers.

A/n: There will be a flashback in this chapter and do not forget those are in italics. Thank you for the reviews. They are very much appreciated.

"Fine, now that your dad is here we will. We will start from the beginning," she whispered as my dad entered the room.

"Sit down Troy. As we said earlier, it all started with you not liking basketball. You were four years old and we wanted you to find an activity you liked. The first thing we tried was soccer," she rushed.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_I'm so excited daddy!" I shouted._

"_I know Troy, soccer is so fun, you'll see," grinned my dad._

"_Come on dad, I don't want to be late for my first practice!" I declared. We got in the car and got there in about 15 minutes._

"_Now Troy, I want you to listen to everything your coach says and you better behave. If you need me I'll be on the sidelines," he told me._

"_I won't need you dad. I'm here to have fun," I cheered and bounded off to my coach._

"_Hi boys, my name is Coach Smith and all of you are here to have fun! I know most of you have little soccer experience, but you'll catch on fast," he confided._

"_First, I'm going to explain all the rules of soccer, which are very easy," he said._

_He told us all the rules of the game and gave everyone a ball to start kicking around._

_"You are doing a very good job Troy! Have you played soccer before?" he inquired._

_"I have a few times with my dad," I answered._

_"You are getting along fine, so that obviously paid off," he smiled. I grinned right back at him._

_"I'd like to you know that our team the super lions are versing the awesome eagles in three weeks," said the coach._

_"That's really soon, will we be ready coach? Asked a boy named Steven._

_"I think we will, but in the mean time enjoy practice. Don't forget to practice at home if you can," he called as everyone bounded over to his or her parents._

_"Did you have fun Troy?" asked my dad._

_"Tons of fun, I can't wait for our game in 3 weeks!" I replied ecstatically._

_For the next three weeks, I practiced hard with my dad. My best position by far was goalie, because I could use my hands. When kicking the ball, I was not that great._

_"Are you ready for your first game sweetie?" called my mom._

_"Of course I am mom!" I said practically bouncing off the walls._

_"Calm down honey, you'll need all the energy you have got," she answered._

_The family got into the car and reached the field quickly where I ran off to start practicing. I was playing offense and I had a stroke of luck in the beginning where I got the ball and headed down to the goal._

_"This is so easy!" I shouted, because no one on the other team was trying to block me. The other goalie did not even try to block me. When the goal went in, I cheered._

_"Troy you are so stupid!" yelled a boy name Mark._

_"Mark, that is very rude and I do not want to hear that from you again," commanded the coach._

_"Well, he shot the ball in the wrong goal how can I not be mad?" he asked._

_"It was a mistake and mistakes happen," supplied the coach._

_When I heard that, I started to cry. My mom rushed over and said it was all right and that I should still play._

_"F-F-Fine I will mommy, but they'll make fun of me," I stammered. She just responded with a reassuring pat on the back._

_I ran out to the field and did not make too many mistakes the rest of the game. I was running fast, but I lost the ball very easily. After the game, I ran to my parents arms. _

_"Mommy, daddy, I don't want to play soccer anymore! It is not any fun," I choked._

_"If it is anything you want to do I'll take you out now. We can find something else you will like to do," soothed my mother. That was the end of my soccer career. I quit the team right away in search for another passion._

* * *

"Mom, I remember trying out for soccer. You're right I did have to find something that I loved and it wasn't easy," I said. 

"Now, do you remember why you cannot act Troy?" asked my dad hopefully.

"No I don't, what does this have to do with acting?" I questioned.

"We'll get there soon, but I have to make an important call and your mother has to start to make dinner. Start your homework now and tomorrow we'll talk about it," commented my dad.

I started to protest, but stopped. I decided to go upstairs and call Chad to tell him what happened.

"Hey Chad, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really, I'm doing homework. Did your parents tell you why you can't act?" he questioned.

"They said it was a long story. They only reminded me how I searched for something I loved before basketball. I remember soccer, but then they said they'd save the rest for tomorrow," I rushed.

"This is so weird. I do not get what they are trying to tell you. We should talk about it tomorrow, but right now, I have to go, because my mom is calling me. I'll talk to you later Troy," he supplied.

"Bye Chad!" I said.

"Goodbye Troy!" he said.

Then I had to start my homework. I figured I would get a D for my English report, because my mind was on my past and not about great poets of the 19th century.

* * *

**Conversation between Troy's parents that night**

"I think that Troy is on to us," said Emily (I made up Troy's mom's name)

"He is totally clueless Emily. Do not bother to worry about it," responded Jack. (Someone told me that was his father's name)

"Well, what are we going to say? We cannot avoid the question forever. Even if we do not tell him eventually he'll remember," she murmured.

"I have it all handled, just calm down and get some sleep. The answers will come to you in the morning," he answered.

"Night honey," Emily replied, but Jack was already asleep.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Are you on to his parents yet? If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions review. Even if you do not, review anyway. The more reviews the more motivated I am. So press the purple button! Thanks. 


	3. Emily

**His Passions**

By: lol925

Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical. I only own the characters I made up.

Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, and friends.

A/n: There will be a flashback in this chapter and do not forget those are in italics. Thank you for all the review if you sent them in.

* * *

"Night honey," Emily replied, but Jack was already asleep.

The next morning I got up and got ready for school. After I trudged downstairs, I looked at my mom with my eyes pleading for information.

"Troy, your father, and I have to go to work and you are going to miss the bus. There is no time to talk about that now!" she said.

"Fine, I'm leaving do not worry about trying to persuade me to stop asking," I muttered.

I got to the stop to see that Chad was not there. His parents probably were dropping him off. I got on the bus and sat next to Gabriella.

"So, Troy have your parents told you anything new?" she questioned.

"All they did was take me on a trip down memory lane to my first soccer game!" I said.

"What does that have to do with no acting?" she asked.

"I have no clue, but rest assured I'm going to find out," I murmured.

"Troy, are you going to be able to go to our musicale rehearsal during free period today?" she inquired.

"Well, I kind of forgot to ask about that. I'll ask my dad once we get to school," I answered.

"Ok, but your dad better have a good reason for not letting you act and whatever that is I'll find a way for you to do it anyway," she smirked.

"Oh, so now you're all devious Gabi? What happened to the I'm all naïve thing?" I joked.

"If you think I'm naïve then you do not know me Troy Bolton," she said as she sashayed out of the bus.

I walked off to Ms. Darbus's homeroom where my dad was waiting for me.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you here to embarrass me again like you did in the theatre?" I accused.

"No, I was just talking to Ms. Darbus about your rehearsal today. She knows why I don't want you to act, but she insisted that you come, so you can go to it," he rushed.

I nodded my head and took my seat.

"Jason, guess what? Even Ms. Darbus knows why I am not supposed to act. Isn't that so cheap?" I said.

"You're kidding me! Well, you will find out soon enough. Troy Bolton always gets what he wants I have noticed. A little piece of information is not going to stop you," he reassured me.

Ms. Darbus made the normal morning announcements.

"Students, now usually for our musicales we let any and everyone help backstage with the special effects. This year though, if you would like to sign up for that you must ask my permission first. Only responsible students my sign up," she said.

The whole room began to whisper about why Ms. Darbus would do that. She always gives every student a fair chance. No one dared to ask why though, but I thought did this have anything to do with me?

"Quiet people, this is a classroom not a lunchroom! People just shouting and talking without permission is just as bad as using a cell phone in class," she started.

Then, she continued with her usual rant about cell phones until the bell rang when I headed for Chemistry.

I went to all my classes and at lunch people were still discussing Ms. Darbus's announcement and my friends and I were discussing about my acting career. By the end of lunch, everyone was still puzzled. We headed our own ways until after school.

"Troy, would you like to come to Dairy Queen with us, because the whole gang is going," Chad persuaded.

"No thanks Chad, but I want to get home, because this whole mystery thing is killing me.

"Suit yourself and if your parents tell you anything then tell me right away," he advised.

"Ok, byes have fun guys," I shouted to the rest of the group.

I got on the bus and got home in a matter of 10 minutes.

When I got home my mom and dad were there waiting for me.

"Hi Troy, how was your day today?" inquired my mom.

"Fine, but what are you going to tell me now?" I asked as I put my backpack away grabbed a snack and sat down.

"You can slow down first and then we'll talk," my dad responded.

"Well, as we left off you were searching for a fun activity to participate in," my mom started.

"Yes, I know just get on with the story," I interrupted.

"Anyway, so your father and I decided to put you in acting," she said.

**Flashback**

* * *

_"You know, I really think you should put Troy in acting," suggested a girl to my dad._

_"I don't know if he would like it Emily. Troy likes sports and acting seems a little girly," responded my dad._

_"Girly! You think acting is girly. It is an activity for all genders and I'm sure Troy would adore it," my mother retorted._

_"Fine Emily you win. We'll sign Troy up for acting lessons today," he said and Emily cheered._

_"He'll love to see you in the Peter Pan play you're putting on," smiled my mother._

* * *

My mother had been talking, but I did not pay attention to what she had said. I did not bother to ask who Emily was, because for sure she would not answer and neither would my dad.

"You know, mom you and dad seem a bit tired. We can save this conversation for tomorrow," I suggested.

"Really Troy?" my mom asked looking delighted.

I nodded my head and raced up to my room. I dialed Chad's cell phone number.

"Hey Troy!" he said.

"Hi, guess what?"

"Your parents told you why you cannot act!" guessed Chad.

"No, I wish, but I told my mom that she can tell me tomorrow," I started.

"Why would you do that Troy?" he interrupted.

"I would do that, because I had a flashback! There was this girl named Emily trying to tell my parents to get me into acting," I said excitedly.

"Who's Emily?" he questioned.

"Chad, I honestly have no clue, but I am going to find out!" I cheered.

"Let me guess, you are going to describe her and ask Sharpay and Ryan if they know her which is actually likely," he rushed.

"Hey, how did you know that?" I wondered.

"Great minds think alike Troy, great minds think alike," he replied.

"Well, I have stuff to do and I can't wait for tomorrow to talk to them!" I yelled.

"Bye Troy, but just a comment you sound like a giddy girl," he said.

"Not surprised, I feel like a giddy girl bye Chad!" I shouted and hung up the phone.

I could not wait to get to school tomorrow and I had another sleepless night, but I did not care. This Emily girl seemed the answer to my questions.

* * *

Did you like it? Who is this mysterious Emily girl? Do not forget to review no matter what. Thanks for those people who review, because I was a little disappointed, since I only have four reviews. Anyway, press the purple button! 


	4. What's Her Last Name?

**His Passions**

By: lol925

Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical. I only own the characters I made up.

Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, and Rachael for her help in ideas for my story.

A/n: I would have updated faster, but I went on a sleepover, we have had a bunch of guest over at my house, and I have been busy.

A/n2: Luna, you said that Emily was his mom. Well yeah, it is, but if you noticedTroy's mom and dad were talking to Emily. Maybe, Emily was named after his mom! (Hint)

* * *

I could not wait to get to school tomorrow and I had another sleepless night, but I did not care. This Emily girl seemed the answer to my questions.

I got up early for my standards the next morning. First, I showered and dressed, then went down for some breakfast.

"Why you look chipper this morning Troy," exclaimed my mom.

"Well, I have a feeling that today is a great day mom. I can feel it in my bones," I joked.

"Troy, don't starts talking like your Grandpa Henry. He says that he can feel everything in his bones, but he just feels pain," she laughed.

"Well, mom I got to get to the bus stop bye!" I called.

"Troy, you have plenty of time! For once you actually aren't late," she said.

"There is nothing wrong with getting there early bye mom," I smiled and answered.

I walked to my stop and it was a chilly morning for Albuquerque.

"Hey Troy!" said Chad.

"Gosh man, how do you always beat me even when I'm early? I asked.

"Well, I like to beat you since you beat at just about everything else," he chuckled as the bus pulled up. He shoved his way past me and got on.

I decided to sit with Gabriella on the bus again.

"Hi Troy, how are you this morning," she inquired in her Gabi way.

"I'm fine, just excited," I responded

"You're excited why?" she asked with a little loss of words.

"Well, you know the whole acting mystery thing?" I said.

"Yes, Troy practically everyone knows," she responded matter of factly.

"My parents still haven't told me why, but I had a flashback," I rushed. Gabriella simply nodded and beckoned me to continue.

"In my flashback there was a girl named Emily," I started.

"Wait, isn't that your mother's name?" she asked.

"Yeah it is, I didn't even think about that. Anyway, Emily was telling my parents to sign me up for an acting class. My dad was hesitant at first and then he agreed. My mom said that I would love it and I could see her in a production of Peter Pan," I rushed.

"That's weird, but interesting. Troy, do you ever remember seeing this girl? Whether you have or not I think you should ask Sharpay and Ryan if they know her," she said cutting me off.

"She looks really familiar, but I cannot place where I know her. Gabi, I am one-step ahead of you. I already planned to talk to Sharpay and Ryan," I replied smugly. I got off the bus with a kiss for her and I rushed off to Sharpay's locker.

I stood there for 5 minutes waiting for her when I spotted Chad.

"Chad, I was wondering can you go and stand by Ryan's locker. I am waiting for one of the twins to ask about Emily," I said.

"Of course I will, but he could have already gone to his locker," he replied.

"Yeah, I know, but I still want a post," I responded and Chad headed off.

I sat there for 15 minutes until the bell rang and I realized I had not gone to my own locker. I rushed to my locker, which was near Sharpay's and ran to Ms. Darbus's room.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton you're late. I'll cut you some slack, because we had a lot of other late people," she said eyeing the class.

"Thank you Ms. Darbus," I muttered and took my seat.

"Now people, I would just like to remind you that tickets for the winter musicale are going on sale a little earlier than we expected which is in 1 week. So support the drama club!" she cheered.

"Ms. Darbus I think twice as many people as usual will come to the show!" Jason shouted.

"Why is that Jason? Oh, and next time raise your hand," she said.

"Well except for the people who did come to the callbacks, no one has heard Troy Bolton sing. I think people will come out of sheer curiosity," he stated. I turned bright pink with that comment, another thing to worry about if I could be in the production.

After Ms. Darbus's class, I went off to my other classes. When the bell rang for lunch, I sprinted to the lunchroom.

"Ryan, Sharpay, I need to talk to you," I panted.

"Is something wrong Troy?" Ryan asked.

"No, but first of all where were you guys this morning? I waited by Sharpay's locker and Chad by Ryan's locker," I said.

"Oh, our parents dropped up off pretty early and we got to our locker's before you got to school," Sharpay said.

"Troy, before you ask them do you want to sit down and eat your lunch?" inquired Taylor.

"Oh right," I said looking disoriented. The whole gang sat down at a table together and I questioned Ryan and Sharpay.

"You all know about the acting thing right?" I said.

"Troy, didn't I tell you everyone already knew?" said Gabi and I ignored that.

"Let me guess, you want to know who this Emily girl is," supplied Ryan.

"How did you know about _that_?" I asked.

"Chad told Sharpay and me during World History when Mr. Binns (HP) was droning on," he answered.

"Well, first of all can you tell me what she looks like?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, she was medium height with blond hair and blue eyes. She was talking about the play Peter Pan. This is only a guess, but I had a feeling she was Wendy," I rushed.

"Well, I don't remember all the leads of our elders in plays, but Peter Pan was our first play. I know who she is!" Sharpay yelled exasperated and Ryan shrugged, because he had no clue.

"OH MY GOSH!" she screamed and people turned to stare.

"What, do you know who she is?" I inquired.

"I don't know, but I remember her last name. Her name was Emily Bolton!" she said.

"That is your mom's name Troy. I mean Bolton is a bit common, but was she named after your mom?" said Chad.

I was not listening, because I was in a trance. Suddenly, memories and flashbacks were poring through my head.

**Flashback_s _**

_"Troy, mom and dad are going out tonight, so I get to baby sit you! We can watch movies and have so much fun," laughed Emily._

_"I can't wait! It's so fun when you baby sit," I responded.

* * *

_

_"Emily, I slipped and got a cut, it hurts. Then these big boys laughed and said cry-baby," I stammered._

_"It's ok, forget about them just know I love you and nothing else matters," she whispered to me as she got a Band-Aid.

* * *

_

_"Look Emily, I can recite my ABC's. a-b-c-d-e-f…," I stated._

_"Troy, I am so proud of you. You are growing up fast, soon you'll be going to kindergarten," she cheered

* * *

_

"Troy, are you there?" yelled Kelsi.

"Huh? What, oh yeah I am here. I just spaced out a little. I am guessing that you want to know who Emily is. Emily is my sister, but she died and I don't remember how," I stuttered.

"Troy, I am so sorry I did not remember either. Now that I think about it I remember one time she baby sat for us when we were little," murmured Chad. All the others murmured an apology. I could not sit there with everyone else, I needed to get out, but I could not leave school.

Therefore, I went to the next best thing, the bathroom. I started hitting myself with my hand. I had such a loving sister and she dies. Then, I forget about her and tell everyone that I am an only child. One thing was for sure. I need to talk to my parents as soon as possible.

After school, I raced home from the bus stop to see my mom in the kitchen.

"Mom, I need to talk to you. I know about Emily. I know who she is. She was my sister," I panted my short choppy sentences.

My mom did not reply, because she was dumbstruck.

* * *

Did you like it? Did Emily's character throw you off? So, please review with your comments and feedback. BTW: I noticed I am on some people's alerts and favorites, but they have not reviewed. Well, enough of my babbling, press the purple button. 


	5. The Accident

**His Passions**

By: lol925

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. I only own the characters I made up.

Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, and Rachael for her help in the ideas for my story.

A/n: I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner. The thing is I have been _reading _a lot of fanfiction, not _writing_.

A/n2: This may be a little tear jerking. Get a tissue box just in case.

* * *

My mom did not reply, because she was dumbstruck.

"Hello Mom! Are you there?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face.

"Yes Troy, I think it is time to tell you all the truth and nothing, but the truth," she responded as my dad walked in.

"Emily, what is going on in here? I heard Troy shouting and I wanted to know what was going on," my dad said.

"Jack, Troy knows about Emily. He said that he remembers just not how she died," whispered my mom. My dad froze for a second and then sat down at the table with my mom and me.

"Son, as I am sure you remember acting was Emily's passion. It was what she loved and was the best," started my dad.

"She practically always got the lead roles in musicals and was admired by many. Once, Ms. Darbus invited her to be in an East High Musical," continued my mom.

"We thought nothing could go wrong, until she auditioned for Peter Pan at the Albuquerque Community Theatre," he said. (Instead of saying my mom or my dad, I am going to say he and she)

"I remember Emily telling you to enroll me in acting lessons. That was around the time that she was in that musical," I interrupted.

"Yes and we enrolled you, but we took you out after the accident," she stuttered.

"Was Emily in a car accident?" I questioned. Both my parents simply shook their heads no.

"Well, on the opening night of the musical Peter Pan you had a fever, so we left you at home with your grandma," he stated.

"As you know, in the musical Peter Pan you need flying machines. Since your sister was Wendy, she got to use them. At one point she was at the top of the stage when her cord broke and she dropped all the way down," she sobbed. My dad patted her on the back soothingly.

"Emily was rushed to the emergency room, because she was loosing blood fast," he continued.

"No one, was sure of if she would even survive, so we called your grandma and told her to bring you to the hospital," she choked.

"After Emily was out of surgery she had survived, but was very weak. There was still a possibility of her death," he said.

"She told us, that in case she did die to tell you, because you were half asleep that she loved you a lot. In addition, that you were the best little brother anyone could wish for. She knew you would have a bright future," she whispered. (Writing this is so sad)

"With that our 12-year-old daughter left us," he trailed off.

"Jack do you think we should give it to Troy?" asked my mother.

"What do you want to give me?" I inquired.

"Son, I think Emily knew she was going to die, so she wrote you a poem expressing how much she loved you. We were waiting until you were old enough to give it to you. I think you are definitely old enough know," he replied. Slowly, my dad reached into his pocket and handed me a crumpled sheet of paper.

"Your father has kept it with him for the last 12 years. As a little memorabilia of your sister, but now it is yours," she stated.

I opened the paper and this was written on it. (I am not good at poetry, so forgive me.)

_**Troy**_

_Troy_

_A blessed name_

_Bestowed upon my brother_

_Troy changed me, now I will never be the same._

_Troy_

_The only one_

_Who could bring happiness_

_And tons of fun._

_Troy_

_The one who made me_

_Want to wake in the mornings_

_And he made my heart want to see._

_Troy_

_Though very young_

_Drives my heart and soul_

_That is why I sung._

_Troy_

_I will miss you _

_With all I got_

_Just remember me_

_I am Emily._

_I love you Troy!_

With these words, my heart rushed and I felt so bad. She loved me and all she asked for was to be remembered. I had not fulfilled her last wish. For the rest of my life that is what I would do.

"Troy, do you like the poem?" my mom asked.

"It is the most beautiful poem I have ever read mom, but it makes me miss her so," I responded.

"If you need time to be alone we will leave," suggested my dad.

"Wait I have to say something else. If acting is what she loved to do that it would make me happy to be doing the same thing," I said.

'Troy, if you act so many memories will arise and it will be hard for us. I want you to be safe as well. What if you got hurt like her?" my mom said trailing off.

"I will no matter what ever do Peter Pan and if you want do not have to come to my performance," I said.

"I suppose if it makes you happy we should let you. Eventually we have to face our fears. We will definitely come to the Winter Musicale Troy," she gushed.

"Thank you so much for supporting me!" I cheered and I ran off to my room, loosing a little spirit on the way.

I sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity. Then, I decided to call someone. In any other circumstance, I would have called Chad, but he was not the sentimental type. Therefore, I called Gabi, because her dad had died when she was little in a car accident. We could be sad together, and she would understand like the good friend she is.

* * *

There is no cliffhanger there, because I could not bear to do it. I hope it was worth the wait. Now, I can easily wrap up the story in the next chapter. If you want me to continue, please review with suggestions, because I do not know where else to take this. Anyway, please R & R! 


	6. Comforting

**His Passions**

**By: lol925**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. I only own the characters I made up and the plot.**

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, and Rachael for her help in the ideas for my story.**

**A/n: I am sorry for not updating earlier, but I went out of town for the weekend and I have been busy.**

**A/n2: So, no one had any suggestions on how to continue the story. I have decided to continue the story, because I came up with a little plot twist. I do not have all the details figured out, so if I get stuck I might delete those chapters.**

* * *

We could be sad together, and she would understand like the good friend she is. 

I quickly picked up the phone and dialed her number. Then, I heard 3 rings and she picked up.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi Gabi," I murmured.

"Oh, it's you Troy. How are you holding up with all this Emily stuff?" she asked.

"My parents explained everything that happened to her. I am not holding up well. That is why I called you. I needed someone to talk to, you know," I said.

"Troy, instead of telling me over the phone, can I come over? Then, you can tell me the whole story," she suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I will see you in a few minutes, ok," I said. I hung up the phone, sat on the couch, and waited for Gabi to arrive.

She lived in my subdivision so I knew it would take about 3 minutes to get there. The doorbell rang and I rushed to the door before my parents could open it.

"Hi Troy," she whispered. I grabbed her and enveloped her into a bear hug. When I let go I brought her into the living room and sat down

"So, basically what happened to her Troy?" she questioned.

"She died in a theatre accident when she was 12," I whispered. I went on with all the details that my parents had given me. When I got to tell her about the poem I took it out of my pocket and gave it to her.

"Oh Troy, that is such a sad story!" she exclaimed. "I think this is the best poem I have ever read. The best part is the emotion she put into it," she continued.

"I can kind of understand what you're going through, because of my dad," she said trailing off.

"Gabi I am sorry for making you think about him right now. I should not have laid all of my grief on you," I responded.

"No Troy, you were there for me when I told you about my dad. Have you told anyone else yet?" she questioned as she hastily changed the subject.

"No, I haven't, you're the first friend I thought of," I simply replied. She simply nodded.

"You know Troy, you're lucky really. Emily's death was an accident, which was no one's fault. I know who caused my dad's death, even though it was an accident and I can't help, but want to hurt him," she choked out.

"Losing someone is so hard," I muttered. Again, she nodded and gave me another hug.

"Troy, I think I should leave you alone and give you some time to think," she suggested. She got up and walked out the door home. I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Who was that Troy?" my mom asked. She was in the kitchen making dinner.

"I invited Gabriella over and we talked about things," I replied. She nodded and continued her cooking. I grabbed an apple and walked to my room. I took a bite and thought about what I could possibly do. I felt like I should do something. Was I supposed to call my friends? No, that could wait.

Finally, after pondering I knew what I had to do. I realized I had to visit Emily's grave. I didn't bother to ask my parents where her plot was, because my parents had told me where everyone in my family was buried a few years earlier. I walked downstairs to the kitchen where I found both of my parents.

"Mom, dad, I am going out for a little while, ok," I stated.

"Sure, Troy, but be back in time for dinner," my mom answered.

"Ok, see you in a little bit," I replied and walked out of the door.

I hopped into my car and took off. The cemetery was only about 20 minutes away so I reached there in no time. I scanned the headstones until I reached Emily Bolton. There were several fresh bouquets of flowers and I could tell she was still remembered.

I sat there for a good 10 minutes in silence. Then I noticed a glimmer of white among the dirt.

"What's that?" I muttered to myself.

I started digging in the dirt trying to pull it out. I found a plain white envelope that was still sealed. I slowly opened it.

_February 4, 1994_

_The Boltons:_

_I suppose I owe you an apology even though the fate of your daughter really does not affect me.

* * *

_

**I felt I had to end with a cliffhanger. I will finish the letter in the next chapter. Sorry for the shortness, but that was just a filler chapter until I can tell you the twist in the plot. Press the purple button and review!**


	7. Sleepover

**His Passions**

**By: lol925**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. I only own the characters I made up and the plot.**

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, and Rachael for her help in the ideas for my story.**

**A/n: I am sorry for not updating for a week, but I have been lazy and this chapter took awhile to write. I really did appreciate your reviews.**

**A/n2: All week I have been trying to come up with new ideas. A few days ago, I had an idea to add to the plot. I got the idea from the book Double Identity by Margaret Peterson Haddix. If you read the book, you might know what I am thinking. Well on with the story.

* * *

**

_February 4, 1994_

_The Boltons:_

_I suppose I owe you an apology even though the fate of your daughter really does not affect me. Actually, take that back it does affect me, but it does not arise to many complications. Truthfully, I never meant to kill her by tampering with the flying machine. All I intended was for her to break a leg, arm, any body part to warn her. I know now you are grieving for her and in that nature I feel sorry. If I can get the government to clear my past felonies and approve of my creative mind, you may have your daughter back. _

_TIM _

I read the letter three times through. It made absolutely no sense to me, but I knew that my sister's accident was not an accident.

I slowly put the letter into the envelope. I decided not to show the letter to my parents they would probably think some insane person had murdered her. It would be too much for them, but I certainly was going to show it to my friends.

I hopped the car and sped off for home.

"Troy, you're just in time for dinner. We are having spaghetti tonight honey," my mother greeted me.

I sat down at the table and dug into the delicious dinner.

"Troy, your mother and I have not been spending much time together recently, so we have decided to go on a weekend vacation to California," my dad stated after we had talked a little bit about school and work. (Today is Friday)

"Well I hope you have fun. I am staying home all weekend right. Do I have to go and stay at grandma and grandpa's house?" I questioned.

"We both think you can stay home for the weekend. We will be leaving tomorrow morning and coming back on Monday night," my mom answered.

"I was wondering, on Saturday night can my friends come over and stay the night?" I asked my parents and it was almost a plead.

"By friends, do you mean Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan?" asked my dad in return.

"Sort of, by friends I meant them, but also Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi," I muttered.

"Troy, you are a very responsible kid, but aren't some of those people dating?" inquired my mom.

"Yes, some people are, but I want to talk to them about _things_," I said emphasizing the last word.

They knew what I meant and they nodded their heads in approval.

I finished my dinner and excused myself from the table. I climbed up the steps and plopped down on my bed when I got to my room. I pulled out my new silver razor and started to call my friends. (I want a razor in hot pink so bad lol!)

"Hello," said Jason.

"Hey Jason, its Troy," I responded.

"I know, caller ID, so what's up man?" he asked.

"Well, my parents are going away for the weekend and I'm inviting the gang to stay the night tomorrow," I stated.

"Ok, I'll be there. What time?" he said.

"Come around 6:00, I have some stuff I need to talk to you guys about," I answered.

"See you there Troy, bye!" he said

"Bye Jason," I said and hung up the phone.

I called the rest of my friends and had similar conversations. I settled into my homework, I could not wait for tomorrow. I really wanted to tell my friends about the mysterious letter.

The next morning I woke up to shouts of, Troy, come downstairs we're leaving. I groggily got out of bed. I planned to say goodbye and get in a few more hours of sleep.

"Now honey remember, don't set the house on fire, go to school on Monday, don't have any wild parties, and don't do anything I wouldn't want you to," my mom rushed in that, I am a very worried mother tone.

"Mom, I will be perfectly fine. Tonight, I will hang out with my friends, and Sunday will be spent studying, because I have a big Algebra and English Test on Monday. On Monday, I have school; basketball practice, musical rehearsals, and both of you are coming home. There will not be much time left for setting the house on fire or partying," I remarked.

"Honey, Troy is right, now let us get a move on or we will miss our flight," my dead interrupted.

My mom nodded and hugged me goodbye. Both of them walked out of the door to the car.

By now, I was wide-awake, so I decided to eat some breakfast and take a shower.

After I did that, I did not really know what to do with myself. I decided to take a walk through Birch Park and think about the letter. I grabbed my coat and walked out. I walked around for a good hour. By then it was already 11:00. I was bored out of my mind. I did not know what to do with myself. (I do not know what to do with Troy lol)

I sat down to lunch, which I finished in a good 20 minutes. I decided to make myself a TV zombie, I played video games, and I visited my favorite site I somehow busied myself until my friends arrived and it was 6:00 before I knew it.

"Hey Troy, how are you?" greeted Sharpay and Ryan. They were first to arrive and the rest of the gang trickled in.

I brought out all the snacks I had gathered and we ordered 3 large pizzas.

We talked about school and everything that had been going on lately.

"I have some news guys," said Zeke.

"What is it? Good news or bad news," questions were flying around.

"I entered a baking contest last week, but I was nervous to tell you about it. Well, the results of the contest came in and I won! The person who ran the contest said that I might have a chance on the food channel after college!" he cheered.

Everyone in the room shouted their congratulations.

"Troy, didn't you say you had something important to tell us?" questioned Kelsi.

"Yes, I do. I learned everything about Emily and then I discovered a little mystery yesterday," I started. The whole room silenced and I told them everything. When I got to the part about the poem, it was passed around the room and all the girls had tears in their eyes.

"Yesterday, I went to visit Emily's grave and I found this letter buried in the dirt," I stated. I read aloud the letter and everyone looked as mystified as I was.

"That is so confusing, I really don't understand it. The person seemed to be talking in code. Also, is Tim his name or is that just a made up name?" remarked Taylor.

"Well, I do know this, that guy is dangerous. He asked for his past felonies to be cleared," added Ryan.

"What I want to know is, why would he need to warn her?" I asked.

"Do you think your sister did something bad? No, that does not make any sense," replied a confused Chad.

"I have read a lot of murder mysteries, but I can't think of anything. I doubt he was blackmailing her. Did your sister have something he wanted?" suggested Gabi.

"That is a possibility. Maybe, he needed something from her," I answered.

"I got it! Maybe, she witnessed him doing something bad. Suppose, she saw him murder someone and he would go to jail if she told the authorities," shouted timid Kelsi.

"I think Kelsi is right guys, maybe not exactly to detail, but that is probably what basically happened," said Sharpay and the rest of the group murmured in agreement.

The debate was heated and stuff, but I figured we could talk about this later, so I decided to change the subject.

"You know, this is getting really heated, maybe we should talk about something else," I suggested and no one argued.

We decided to watch the movie ((Insert Title Here)) and everyone enjoyed themselves.

By 4:00, we were pooped and everyone slowly drifted off to sleep until I was the last one still awake.

It had been a great sleepover, but I wondered what else would happen with this mystery.

* * *

**I hope you liked it a lot. Please read and review for me. If you have comments, ideas, or constructive criticism please tell me. Oh, I just want to let you know that in some upcoming chapters with some of my ideas, I have not researched them nor do I have other information sources. Therefore, some of the information will not be accurate. **


	8. Sharpay's House

**His Passions**

**By: lol925**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. I only own the characters I made up and the plot.**

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, and Rachael for her help in the ideas for my story.**

**A/n: I would like to say thank you for encouraging me to continue, because I find I have many more ideas. I hope you liked the note, because I had some trouble with what to write in it.**

**A/n2: For the last chapter, I received my first flame. I know flames are to be expected, but I would like to say if you do flame, please tell me how to be better.**

It had been a great sleepover, but I wondered what else would happen with this mystery.

Ding-dong.

I rustled in my sleep, what was trying to wake me up so early in the morning? Ok, it was not early, because it was 10:00 AM.

The doorbell rang again and I slowly got up. Everyone slowly got up as well, except for Chad.

I walked to the door to see a girl scout. I decided to buy two caramel delites, two thin mints, and one box of cartwheels. (I am a girl scout so I decided to add that lol)

"Who was that Troy?" asked Jason.

"That was a girl scout, but I do not know why she was out selling this early," I replied. Everyone groggily nodded his or her heads.

"Does anyone want some breakfast? I can make everyone pancakes," offered Zeke. The croup chorused yes and everyone got up.

"Chad is still asleep, don't you think we should wake him up?" suggested Kelsi.

"If you prod, yell, or scream he won't wake up. To get him up we have to call his cell phone," remarked Taylor.

Gabriella dialed his number and Chad woke up to an old 70's song. To our surprise, Chad said to Gabi through his phone, "Thanks for waking me up Gabi. Is Zeke making breakfast for us, because I am starving."

"Yes he is, so get your butt up and go to the kitchen," she answered and hung up.

Everyone trooped into the kitchen to find Zeke making pancakes. We sat down at the table and enjoyed delicious strawberry, blueberry, and chocolate chip pancakes. Afterwards, we changed and hung out until 11:00.

"Well, we should probably get going now," stated Sharpay.

"Ok, but I was wondering if Taylor and Gabriella can stay, because I need some help studying for my math test," I muttered while slightly blushing.

"Of course we will help you. It is no problem at all," said Gabi.

The three of us said goodbye to the others and herded them out of the door.

We ran up to my room and got my books out when my cell phone rang.

"Darn, it's my mom; she is going to bug me all day!" I shouted.

"Then, don't pick up the phone Troy. It is as easy as that," remarked Taylor.

"If I don't answer the phone, my mom will think I am dead and she'll rush over to Albuquerque," I replied matter of factly.

"Ok, then now would be a good time to pick up the phone, because it already rang 3 times," Taylor pointed out.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi sweetie, it's me. How did your sleepover go and are you all right?" she rushed.

"I am fine, the sleepover was fine, everyone is alive, and I am studying right now," I answered as the girls tried to suppress giggles.

"That's good, but honey isn't math troubling you? Do you need me to help you?" she inquired.

"I do have trouble with math, but Gabriella and Taylor are helping me out. You and dad enjoy yourselves and I'll be all right," I responded.

"I am worried, because of what happened when we left you alone for our anniversary last year," she said. I remember it well, my parents let me have a party, and things went bad.

**Flashback**

_"Troy, this is the best party ever!" shouted my friend Kenny._

_"Thanks Ken, I am glad you're having a blast," I replied._

_"Troy isn't it such a bright and sunny day?" shouted Zeke._

_"Zeke are you feeling all right?" I asked just as Zeke puked._

_"Troy, I think someone spiked the drinks!" yelled Kenny. Uh-oh, I thought to myself. This certainly was not good._

**End Flashback**

"Troy, I'll talk to you tonight, bye," my mom said.

"Bye mom," I said and hung up the phone.

"Just to make you feel better, my mom is double the worrywart of your mom," Taylor laughed.

"Troy, I think we should start studying," suggested Gabriella. We buckled down and started studying.

Sharpay's POV (This starts when Troy, Gabi, and Taylor herd them out of the door)

I left Troy's house and watched as everyone got into his or her respective cars.

"Wait!" I yelled as everyone jerked his or her head toward me.

"What is it Sharpay?" questioned Ryan.

"I know everyone is thinking about Emily. I propose that we go to my house and try to figure out this big mess," I stated.

"Ok, I'll come," everyone chorused. We hopped into our cars and drove to my house, I mean mansion.

Ryan and I live in a 9-bedroom mansion with indoor swimming pools, a game room, theatre, and mini recording studio etc.

"Wow, it looks like your house has grown since the last time I came over, which was 3 months ago," remarked Chad.

"We've only added 2 more rooms since you came last time," responded Ryan.

We slowly walked up to the front door where I let us in.

"Let's go to my room, because Ryan's room is an absolute pigsty," I stated.

I sauntered to my room with Ryan by my side as the rest of the gang followed, taking in their surroundings.

"I don't know if Troy can solve this alone, so we have to help him, or even better, solve this ourselves," I announced after everyone was seated.

"You're speaking the truth Sharpay," Jason called out.

"Does anyone remember what the note said?" I inquired.

"I do, I will write it down on a sheet of paper," supplied Kelsi.

"I wish Taylor and Gabriella were here. They would figure it out in a jiffy," Zeke sighed.

"Well, they are not here, so deal with it people. We are just as smart as they are and can figure it out. Plus, we are going to tell them when they leave Troy's house," declared Ryan. We all gawked, because Ryan is usually quiet.

"The first step we should take would be to analyze the name. The person would not be dumb enough to write his or her name even if it was common. It is either a random name or it stands for something else," I said.

"It could stand for The Incredible Man," Jason suggested as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It could be, but we couldn't be sure. Although, I do have a feeling it was a man," stated Chad.

"Me too, but is this going to get us anywhere? There are millions of men in the whole entire world," Kelsi said.

"I think we can find some clues… (The dots stand for a dramatic pause.) at the library," piped up Zeke.

"You lost me there, how is going to the library going to help us?" I asked

"The library has copies of old newspapers. We know that Emily died in February 1994. If we look in January and February of that year we could find the crime she witnessed," Zeke explained.

"You are a genius Zeke! Come on, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I yelled as I grabbed Zeke's hand and ran down the stairs.

"Hey pumpkin, where are you and your friends heading so fast for?" my dad asked. I could not blame him for wondering, because we looked like we were running from mad wolves.

"Oh, we are all heading to the library," I responded as I gained my composure.

"I have not seen you so eager to go to the library, since 8th grade when you had to do that report on theatre," he chuckled.

"Yeah, well we got to go dad, bye," I called and I was out the door before he could say anything else.

The group trailed behind me and I heard them asking Ryan a question.

"Ryan, why is Sharpay so eager to help Troy?" they all asked.

"Well, back when we were in junior high before we met all of you, we knew Troy. Sharpay had many enemies back then, but Troy was not one of them. One mean girl spread several nasty rumors about Sharpay and Troy dissuaded everyone from believing them. He had her back, so she probably feels like she owes it to him to help," Ryan answered.

We all reached our cars and drove off towards the library.

Troy's POV

"Yes, we are finally done with studying for math!" I cheered

"True, but you have to study for another test," Taylor reminded me.

"True, but it is on a subject that is easy for me. So, if you both are completely worn out from tutoring me, you can go home," I responded.

"We will go home, but I was wondering if I could look at something. That is if it was not too hard for you and you did not mind," Gabi whispered.

"Your wish is my command," I laughed.

"If you know where they are, I was wondering if I could look at a picture of Emily," she murmured.

**What will Troy say to that? If you decide to stick around you will find out. I hope you liked the Sharpay point of view, because I have never written about her. Review, for me, because you know you want to.**


	9. The Library and Pizza

**His Passions**

**By: lol925**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or Pizzeria Zia. It is a real place, but I have never been there. I only own the characters I made up and the plot.**

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, and Rachael for her help in the ideas for my story.**

**A/n: I am so sorry for the long wait. I know it has been more than 2 weeks! The chapter has been sitting in my notebook, but my school started on August 23, so it will be awhile for another update.**

"If you know where they are, I was wondering if I could look at a picture of Emily," she murmured.

"Yeah, I guess that would be all right," I stammered. I was not ready to look at them, because of the memories, but I had to for Gabriella.

"Troy, you do know where they are right?" Gabi asked.

"Well, I know where the family photos are. Her pictures are probably there and I did not notice, because I do not usually look at them. Taylor are you coming with or are you leaving?" I said.

"I want to see them too," she responded and we headed to the den.

In the den in a cabinet under the TV are all our albums. I shuffled everything around and Gabi waited with Taylor on the sofa. I pulled out a green album with blue and pink flowers marked with Emily's name.

"I found one of her albums," I stated as I sat between them.

"Look! There is a baby picture of her," Taylor said. There were pictures of her as a baby and as she got older.

"Troy, she looks just like you!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"Duh Gabi, she's my sister," I laughed.

"I know that, but you have the same piercing blue eyes and your hair is practically the same color," she replied matter of factly. That was the best thing she could have told me.

"Yeah, but she is way prettier than Troy will ever be," Taylor butted in.

"I am very glad. I do not want to be pretty. I would rather be hot and hunky," I laughed and they joined right in.

"Thanks for showing us the pictures, but we've got to go," Taylor said.

"Ok, I will meet up with you guys and the gang later," I replied as I walked them to the door.

"Bye Troy," they called.

I waved my hand goodbye and shut the door. A little time to myself, well after I finished studying.

**Sharpay's POV (When reaching the Library)**

I got out of my car and pranced into the library.

"Ms. Hoosh, where are the old newspaper articles?" I asked the head librarian of the Albuquerque public library.

"Ms. Evans if you look over there, there is a sign labeled newspapers," she answered in the fakest polite voice. Then, she muttered under her breath about how ignorant and blind today's youth is.

"Can't Ms. Hoosh ever hush up?" complained Chad.

"What, you mean shut up?" questioned Zeke.

"Yes, that's what he meant. Could you keep it down a little? She is right there and it **is** a library," commanded Kelsi.

"Guys, get serious here!" I said.

"Sorry Sharpay," Chad whispered.

"Now, if you notice there is a section for each year with several newspapers for 3 different companies. Everyone pair up and go through different newspapers," I advised. I paired up with Kelsi, Chad paired up with Zeke, and Jason went with Ryan.

"Ok, we have the Albuquerque Times. The newspaper comes out once a week, so we only have 8 newspapers to look at," Kelsi informed me.

"I feel bad for Jason and Ryan, because they have to look through a daily newspaper," I laughed. We started to browse through the papers when my cell phone ran.

Children's story time paused when they heard my ring tone, which is a show tune from Broadway. I hastily ran out.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Shar, its Gabi," she said.

"Oh hey Gabi! Are you and Tay still at Troy's house?" I asked.

"No, Taylor and I left a little while ago and I am at my house. What are you doing?" she said.

"The gang and I are at the library," I remarked.

"Why are you at the library? How did you get Chad Danforth in the library during the weekend?" she questioned.

"Well, you know the whole letter mystery? Zeke figured if we looked in old newspapers we could find out the crime Emily witnessed," I answered simply.

"That's a good idea, but did you tell Troy?" she inquired.

"No, I didn't tell him. If we could solve it quickly he wouldn't have to worry about it," I stammered.

"It is great that you want to help, but I think Troy would like to be clued in on everything," Gabriella suggested.

"How about we go to Pizzeria Zia? We can invite everyone and I will tell Troy there," I proposed.

"It is a plan then. I will call Tay and Troy. I will see you there around seven," Gabriella said.

"Ok see you then, bye," I said.

"Bye," she responded and I hung up the phone.

I walked back into the library and headed to the newspaper section. When I got back, I found my friend huddled around a newspaper. They jerked up when they realized I was back

"We found a newspaper on the crime Sharpay," Kelsi said. I stepped forward and gazed at the headline. It said: Tim Strikes Again, This Time in Albuquerque.

The article said that Tim had robbed the Royal Bank. He stole $500,000 from them. There were a few images that surveillance cameras caught, but it was not much. It also said that police believed that Tim was not his name. They believed it stood for "The Indigo Mask" It was noted in his past felonies that he wore an indigo mask.

"What I don't get is what he needed the money for," Jason said. My head snapped up from the newspaper.

"It probably wasn't greed, because who would risk getting caught to be rich?" Ryan said.

"I don't know, but we did solve the mystery," supplied Kelsi.

"We figured who did it and why she was killed. Except, we don't know anything about the murderer or why he started robbing banks all over the country. Trust me there is more to this mystery than we see," I stated.

A silence fell over the group as they absorbed my words.

"Well, I have to go home and eat lunch. My cousins are coming over and I have to hang out with them," Chad announced.

"Chad, I forgot to tell you guys, but Gabi wants us all to come to Pizzeria Zia at 7 for dinner," I told them.

"Ok, I'll see you there," everyone chorused and left. Ryan and I stayed behind, so we could check out some books. I had not read any good fiction lately, except for stories on Fanfiction. (Ironic, lol)

"Ryan, I wanted to go shopping at the mall before we go home. Can you drop me off and I'll call you when I want to be picked up," I asked.

"Sure thing, come on," he replied.

**Troy's POV (At Pizzeria Zia)**

I walked into the restaurant and I was the first one there. Then, Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Ryan showed up. Five minutes later Chad, Zeke, and Jason came. Last, but not least Kelsi ran in.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I was babysitting my neighbor and her parents came home twenty minutes late," she panted.

"It's no problem Kelsi," stated Jason. Then we walked to a table.

"Are all of you ready to order?" asked a waitress a few minutes later.

"Yes, we'll have 2 large sausage, 1 large pepperoni, and 1 large cheese pizza," Chad answered.

"Ok, that will be about 15 minutes," she answered.

"Isn't that too much pizza Chad?" questioned Kelsi.

"No, I hope it's enough. Not everyone has your appetite. I think everyone would agree that us five guys have bottomless stomachs," laughed Chad.

We talked about random things until our pizza came.

"This looks delicious, so dig in," Taylor remarked.

Everyone grabbed a piece and started munching. Chad told a stupid joke.

"Chad, that wasn't funny at all. You only make me laugh when you act stupid. Leave the comedy to Jason," Sharpay advised.

"So Sharpay, Gabi said you wanted to clue me in on something," I said. All afternoon I had been puzzling over what it was.

Before she could answer, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was my dad.

"Hey Troy!" he exclaimed.

"Hey dad," I answered.

"Now, I am guessing everything is all right in working order, but your mother insisted I check up on you. What are you up to right now?" he said.

"Yup, everything is fine. I am out eating pizza with my friends. This afternoon I studied and played basketball," I added.

"Oh, you're out with your friends. I won't bother you then. Have fun in school and I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"I'll talk to you later dad bye," I said.

"Bye Troy," he said and I hung up.

"Sorry guys that was my dad. Anyway, you were saying Sharpay," I muttered.

"Well when you were studying the rest of us went to the library. Zeke figured if we looked in old newspaper articles, we could find the crime Emily witnessed. We found out she saw someone steal $500,000 from the Royal Bank. Police believe that Tim stands for "The Indigo Mask." They think this, because in past crimes he wore an indigo mask. What we don't know is why he stole the money nor do we know anymore information on him," she rushed.

"You weren't planning on telling me any of this?" I asked outraged.

"Troy, don't be mad. I was going to tell you when it was all solved. Please forgive me," she pleaded.

"Ok, I know you were just trying to help. I forgive you," I said.

"Wow, look at that model!" exclaimed Ryan.

On the TV, there was a modeling contest going on, which Ryan was watching.

"Her name is Eva Balten and she's been a model for 2 years, I think," replied Gabriella.

"She looks a little like Troy," Jason commented.

"She doesn't just look like Troy, she looks like Emily," whispered Taylor. Everyone froze at her words. Was this a big coincidence or did it mean something?

**I hope that was worth the wait.Tell me what you think of that cliffhanger. I will try to get out the next update faster, so in the meantime please review!**


	10. An Idea and Information

**His Passions**

**By: lol925**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, Google, or AIM.**

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, and Rachael for her help in the ideas for my story.**

**A/n: I know, it took forever. If you want to know why it took so long pm me and I'll tell you. My explanation was long, so I did not want to write it.**

Everyone froze at her words. Was this a big coincidence or did it mean something?

"That person cannot be Emily. First of all Taylor, you don't even know what Emily looks like. Secondly, Troy is the only one who has actually seen her and that was 12 years ago. A lot of people look alike and who knows what Emily would've looked like when she was Eva's age," Jason logically reasoned.

"As far as people looking alike, I look like Ashley Tisdale," started Sharpay.

"I look like Lucas Grabeel," Ryan interrupted.

"No, Lucas is way hotter than you. AS I was saying, although I look like Ashley I am still Sharpay Monarch Evans," Sharpay pointed out.

"Wait a second your middle name is monarch, like the butterfly? You were named after a dog and a butterfly. Chad asked loudly.

"My mom named me and my dad named Ryan. My mom wanted me to stand out and I do," she simply answered.

"We are way off topic! Who actually cares what Sharpay's middle name is? About what Jason said before, Gabi and I saw pictures of her this afternoon," Taylor yelled the first part and got everyone's attention. Just about, everyone in the restaurant was staring at us. After about a minute, everyone turned away.

"I don't know how, but Eva Balten is connected to me," I sighed.

"We'll figure out this puzzle somehow," Kelsi said patting my back.

We finished dinner as we talked about pointless things like the weather.

After dinner, we all went our own ways with shouts of see you tomorrow.

I reached home and it was sad to come home to an empty house. It was 9:00 and I did not intend on going to sleep yet.

I hopped on my computer to see if anyone was on AIM. Nobody was on except for Gabriella.

Bballmusical: Hey Gabi! wassup (I am typing like I do on AIM)

Mathgurlmusical: Troy, I saw you 10 mins ago

Bballmusical: …oh yea lol whatchya doin? Besides talking to mwa

Mathgurlmusical: I am goin on google

Bballmusical: y? to memorize pi?

Mathgurlmusical: very funny! I would like to c u type the first 5 digits of pi

Bballmusical: easssssssy 3.14….um I dunno

Mathgurlmusical: 3.1415927…...neway I'm on google cuz I am lookin' up stuff on Eva Balten

Bballmusical: I am proud to call u my girlfriend (like how Ryan says I am proud to call u my sister, to Sharpay in the movie)

Bballmusical: friend. typo. I'm gonna go do that to! bi (I wanted a Troyella moment even though they aren't dating)

Mathgurlmusical: bye Troy

I quickly signed off and went on the internet. In the address bar, I typed in On the homepage, I typed "Eva Balten" and hit enter.

The first link was about all the modeling jobs she had and competitions she had been in. The second link was titled Eva Balten's Mysterious Past. I clicked on it excitedly.

_The beautiful model of 2 years Eva Balten, seems to have had a mysterious past. When she became a celebrity, Eva had many interviews taken. Only a few reporters cared about her past, but those who did, didn't get straight answers. Apparently, when Eva was 13 years old she had a biking accident and lost her memory of what happened in the first 12 years of her life. To this day, she does not remember. Doctors say this is not common, but indeed possible. Eva's parents are the millionaires Jacob and Sasha Balten, although they are not her birth parents. The couple adopted Eva at age 14. Before 14, she was not in the care of her parents. A man whose name is unknown was her guardian since she was an infant. Eva's mother was ill a few days after her birth and handed her over to this man's care. We assume that he was a close family friend. When Eva was 14, she did something to anger this man. Eva would not tell us what, but some think she was on drugs. She was dropped at an orphanage and 3 months later, she was adopted. Many would like to interview this mysterious man, but Eva is trying to "protect" him from the public. At this point, everyone is completely baffled with Ms. Balten's history. I feel she is even confused in some points of her story as well. Is she lying through her teeth for attention? Will the mystery of Eva Balten ever be solved?_

I finished the article and it didn't answer my questions. It left me with my head swimming.

It was almost like Eva and Emily were twins, but they weren't even related. It was only 9:30, but I decided to go to bed and sleep on it.

The next morning I woke up an hour before my alarm went off, because I went to bed so early.

First, I took a shower. Then I went down to the kitchen and ate a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

What to do with my time? I grabbed a basketball and went out to shoot hoops for a while. After a bit, I checked my watch.

"Holy guacamole, I am going to be late!" I yelled. I ran inside, grabbed my bag, and sprinted to my bus stop just as the bus was leaving. The driver stopped when he saw me.

I got on and went to sit with some guys from the team.

"Troy, you should've seen your face as the bus was pulling away. It was a classic," Jason laughed as he gave me a playful punch.

"If I missed the bus, my dad isn't here to drive me," I reminded them.

"Troy, you got your license 3 months ago," said Matt, one of the guys on the team.

"I know, but there is no parking for sophomores," I responded.

"Right, so did you hear what happened to Nicole Freedman on Saturday?" started Jason. The rest of the ride we chatted until we got to school.

I got to school and went straight to my locker. After I spun my combination, a note fell out.

_Troy --- Did you find anything online? My mom called me down after I read the first article. If you have, any news tell us at lunch.---Gabi_

"She is such a mind reader!" I laughed.

"Who is a mind reader?" inquired a deep voice.

"Matt, don't scare me like that! No one is a mind reader. So, what do you want?" I said.

"I have to go to Florida for my grandma's funeral. I was wondering if you could get my homework, because you're in most of my classes," he replied.

"Sorry about your grandmother. Of course I will get your homework," I answered.

"Thanks man," Matt said.

"No problem, oh my gosh I have to go!" I yelled. Some other kids nearby looked at me, but I ignored them.

I ran to Sharpay and Ryan's lockers.

"Hey Troy," called Ryan.

"Hi guys, I have a question. Do you know where Jacob and Sasha Balten live?" I asked.

"They live in Texas, not too far from Albuquerque. Daddy is friends with Mr. Balten. Does this have anything to do with Eva?" Sharpay said.

"Maybe, I got to jet to homeroom bye," I called after them. I would tell them my plan at lunch.

"You're early Mr. Bolton," Ms. Darbus remarked.

"I know, a person can't be later every day," I replied as I sat down. Ms. D knew something was up.

The day dragged on until lunch.

"Are you ok Troy? You have been acting weird all day," Kelsi stated.

"Well, I have information to tell you and an idea," I said.

I took out a piece of paper and handed it to Taylor.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"I went and looked up Eva Balten on google last night. I printed out this article, read it," I said.

Everyone huddled around Taylor and read it intently.

"Wow, that is really confusing," said Zeke when everyone finished.

"Totally, why would you put a kid up for adoption, because they made you mad? If a kid eats an extra cookie from the cookie jar and you're mad you would not abandon them. Even if they were on drugs, my parents would try to help me," Chad solemnly remarked.

"Now to my idea, I could drive to Texas and talk to Mr. and Mrs. Balten," I said excitedly.

"Troy first of all, it's we not I. All nine of us are in this together. Secondly, your parents wouldn't let you drive to Texas to talk to millionaires. Thirdly, why would millionaires talk to a random 16-year-old kid? It won't work Troy," Jason reasoned.

"I think we can help Troy," Sharpay declared.

"How?" everyone except Ryan asked together. I guess he figured what she was talking about.

"Our dad is going to see Mr. Balten for business reasons on Thursday after we get out of school. We could ask him to take us," Ryan explained.

"You think he would go for it?" I questioned hopefully.

"Yes, as long as we don't bug him when he is dealing with business matters," Sharpay replied.

"Great, ask him after school. The rest of use will ask our parents," I said. Then, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. We all headed in separate directions.

After school, Mrs. Danforth picked Chad, Jason, Zeke, and me up. We were going to do homework at Chad's house.

"So what subject should we start on?" Zeke asked.

"Do we have to do homework? Can we just hang out?" begged Chad.

All of a sudden, my phone rang. (There are too many phone conversations)

"Hello," I said.

"Hello Troy, its Sharpay," Sharpay greeted.

"Oh hey, what did your dad say?" I asked.

"He said yes of course, so ask your parents when they come home," she said.

"Okay, I'm going to tell the guys, bye," I said.

"Bye troy," she said and hung up.

"That was Sharpay and her dad said yes. Go downstairs and ask your mom," I told them.

All four of us marched down to Mrs. Danforth.

"Mom, can I go to Texas on Thursday wish my friends? Mr. Evans is taking everyone and we'll be back on Friday," Chad rushed.

"Since, you don't have school on Friday, I suppose that would be all right," she said after pondering.

"Thanks mom, you're the best!" exclaimed Chad.

"You're welcome honey," Mrs. Danforth called after us, but we were already going upstairs.

"Chad, Sharpay, and Ryan are down. Just six of us left to go and we are on our way to Texas!" I declared.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am starting to write the next one and I will post when I have time. Please read and review!**


	11. Eva's Story

**His Passions**

**By: lol925**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, Google, or AIM.**

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, and Rachael for her help in the ideas for my story.**

**A/n: Sorry it took awhile, but I finally decided to type it up, because some of my friends were bugging me about how they couldn't wait for this chapter. So to them, thanks for the encouragement!

* * *

**

"Honey, I'm home!" my mom shouted as she stepped in the door.

"Hey mom, miss me?" I laughed.

"More than you would know," my dad replied as he set down the suitcases.

"Did you have a good time on your vacation?" I asked.

"It was so much fun, I felt like a kid again!" she exclaimed.

"That's great, it was same old Albuquerque down here though," I responded as the three of us sat on the couch.

"What a relief that is for your mother,": he joked as my mom gave him a little slap on the back.

"How was school and did you eat well?" she asked with a voice of maternal curiosity.

"School was normal and I ate well. I ate with my friends most of the time. Tonight I had dinner with the Danforths," I said.

"We'll tell you all about our trip tomorrow, but right now your mother and I are very tired," my dad said.

"That's fine, but I need to ask you something. Mr. Evans is taking everyone to Texas while he is on business. None of us have been there so we wanted to go. We won't bother Mr. Evans and we will be back on Friday," I rushed.

"I don't know what there is to see in Texas, but I suppose that would be all right," my dad said after a long pause.

"Thanks dad, have a good rest, "I called over my shoulder as I bounded up the stairs.

* * *

**Thursday **

"Finally, this week has taken forever!" I remarked as we got into Mr. Evans stretch limo.

"I'm glad you're excited Troy. I hope you kids brought stuff to do, because it's a 1 and a half hour drive to the Balten Manor," Mr. Evans stated.

"The guys and I are watching the basketball game on TV and I think the girls are doing homework." Ryan answered.

"Sounds good, Michael get a move on," Mr. Evans told the driver.

_4:00 – At the Balten mansion_

"My legs! Stretching feels so good," Chad exclaimed.

"Don't complain Chad, when I dropped my sister off at college I was in the car for 8 hours, which was packed with her stuff," complained Gabi. (That happened to me and it was so boring)

"Well here we are, Balten Manor," Mr. Evans announced as he rang the doorbell. A maid answered and led us to Mr. Balten's study.

"John, it's been such a long while since I've seen you. How have you been? I see you brought some of Sharpay and Ryan's friends." Mr. Balten greeted.

"Yes Jacob, it's been too long. I'm fine thank you. Sharpay and Ryan's friends wanted to see Texas and they won't bother us at all," Mr. Evans responded.

"So, who's in this lovely gang?" Jacob asked.

"We have Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor," John announced.

"Well kids there is plenty to do in Texas. Do you know what you want to do?" Jacob inquired.

"Last time we came we went to the stockyards and I am sure everyone would want to see it. Also, us girls want to go shopping," Sharpay spoke up.

"That's fine, but go and see Mary in the kitchen for a snack before you leave," he replied.

"Mr. Balten seems really nice," Kelsi said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. We went into the kitchen and the cook was very nice. After we ate our snack we had Michael drive us around.

We went to the stockyards and stayed for an hour and a half. (If you were wondering what the stockyards were just pm me and I'll explain. I went to them when I visited Dallas.)

"Us girls want to go shopping now," Sharpay announced.

"I beg of you save us from the misery," Jason pleaded.

"Well there is a pool at the country club where Mr. Balten goes. If you called him from your cell phone, you could get in. We didn't unload our bags yet so you have your swimsuits," Sharpay said.

"You're the best Sharpay," Zeke said thanking her.

Us guys went swimming for an hour and then Michael picked everyone up.

"Did you have a fun afternoon?" Mr. Evans inquired.

"It was the best! The stockyards are cool and all the guys enjoyed soaking up the water and sunshine," Chad answered.

"Should I call the young Ms. Balten to dinner sir? One of the servers asked before Mr. B could answer.

"No, she's very tired from the shoot she finished. Please bring her dinner upstairs," Mrs. Balten instructed.

"Yes ma'am," he answered.

"Eva is at home," I said in a very surprised tone.

"Yes she finished a competition last week and came home. Today she had a photo shoot and she is resting. Are you fans?" Mrs. Balten replied.

"You could say that. She's been in so many competitions and I've followed some of her work. I believe she was just in a L'Oreal commercial, Gabriella answered. I thanked her with my eyes as Mrs. Balten smiled and nodded her head.

"After dinner you can settle in your rooms and visit her," Mr. B said. With that, everyone continued eating and the two men discussed business.

After dinner, the same maid who let us in led us to our rooms.

"This is the East Wing. Each of you will be getting your own room. That is Ms. Balten's room. All of your belongs have been put in your rooms," she announced. She led us each to our room.

"These bedrooms are HUGE!" exclaimed Taylor.

"One of these bedrooms could fit the U.S army," exaggerated Chad. We talked for a while in my room until the butler came to take us to Eva's room.

He knocked twice and Eva told him to come in. "Ms. Balten you have some kids here to see you," he announced.

"Jeffrey, I know you are new staffing, but how many times do I have to tell you? Do not call me Ms. Balten. Call me Eva, because I dislike the name Balten. Anyway tell them to come in," she remarked. We slowly walked in to see a bedroom very like our own and immaculately clean. Jeffrey exited the room.

"Hey Sharpay, hi Ryan. I see you brought some friends to meet me. Sit down anywhere you'd like. What's everyone's name?" she greeted.

"Yea, none of our friends had been here so we brought them." Ryan said.

"Their names are Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilson, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, and Troy Bolton," Sharpay introduced.

"It's very nice to meet all of you," she said holding back tears.

"Eva what's wrong?" Sharpay said coming to her side.

"Tr-r-roy B-B-Bolton, I knew he'd find me and ask questions someday. Especially with Tim on the loose again," she stuttered.

"Eva you are going to fast. Please start from the beginning," Taylor asked.

"I will, but you will be shocked at what you hear. I have never told a soul, not even my parents, Eva started as she wiped away tears.

"To help you out a bit, we know a little about Tim and I know a little about your past," I said.

"There once was a man named Tim. I never knew his real name. He started robbing banks all over the country because he needed money for the black market. You could say he was a mad scientist, in the black market he got parts from all over the world. He was trying to build a machine."

"What kind of machine?" inquired Zeke.

"It sounds crazy, but he was trying to build a cloning machine. He had been trying this since before the first animal was cloned," she responded.

"It didn't work did it? If it did, somewhere in the world is a clone," Gabriella said.

"Actually, it did work, but before I get ahead of myself let me continue. One night Emily Bolton snuck out late at night to think about her problems. She saw Tim's robbery of the royal bank. It could have been ok, but Tim saw her. He found everything he could about her. With the money he had, he bought the last part to complete his machine. On the night of his first test he went to the Bolton residence and took Emily," she continued.

"Right under my little nose," I cried in despair. Eva did not know what to say, but Gabi came and sat right next to me.

"He brought her to an abandoned warehouse where his machine was. He put her in a machine that took a DNA sample and other things. Then, her clone walked out," Eva said.

"How do you know this?" Where is her clone?" I asked. Everyone else figured it out, but my brain did not seem to be working.

"I know this, because I am Emily's clone," Eva whispered. She walked up to a picture on her dresser. She then took apart the frame to reveal another picture behind the displayed picture. The other picture showed Emily and Eva together.

"Eva I think you should continue the story. Please don't leave us hanging," Kelsi whispered.

"Ok, so I came out of the machine. I knew my ABC's and 123's, but I didn't know what country we were in. The information was at the back of my head. I just needed to pull it out. One of Tim's assistants locked us in a room for an hour. We talked and she told me about her life and how she got in this mess. When the hour was up they smuggled Emily back home and told her if she said anything about this she would be dead," Eva said.

"They were so cruel!" Jason exclaimed.

"A few days later was Emily's Peter Pan play. Tim knew about it and thought she was going to crack. He tampered with the flying machine. He figured that she would break an arm or let. When Emily died, he didn't care. I know you hoped I was your sister, but she really is dead. For the next two years, I learned and Tim was going to present me to the government. It never happened, because I broke the machine. I didn't want him to wreck more lives how he wrecked Emily's. He was so mad he dropped me at an orphanage. I have not seen him since. I read in the newspaper that he made another robbery yesterday. I think he's building a time traveling machine," she finished.

It was too much for me to handle. I ran out of her room, down the stairs, no one saw me and I ran out the door. I needed to rewind time. I wanted it to be before Gabriella, singing, Emily, Eva, cloning, and everything. With that, I collapsed on their lawn. My friends followed me and saw that I collapsed. Together, the guys picked me up and carried me to my room.

"Goodnight Troy, have a dreamless sleep," they all murmured.

No one slept a wink all night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you don't think I'm crazy! I bet you didn't see that coming. If you have any question, want something clarified, or want more detail on something send a review and I'll try to help. Since I am going onto a little bit of a different topic please give me criticism and suggestions.**


	12. An Evening Drive

**His Passions**

**By: lol925**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical/**

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, and Rachael for her help in the ideas for my story, especially in this chapter.**

**A/n: Sorry it took a month to update! I had a minor writers block after that big shocker, but I'm over it and full of ideas. Thank you to my reviewers I don't thank you enough. If I knew you, I would be passing out cookies. If you are reading this and I do know you, you are out of luck!**

**Sharpay's POV**

I slowly woke up and blinked my eyes open. All of last night's events flooded back. Introducing my friends, Eva's unbelievable tale that no one wanted to believe, but they had to, and Troy collapsing. I feel like I'm in a movie.

I got out of bed and headed into the bathroom connected to my room. I brushed my teeth and showered. Then I walked to Kelsi's room to see if she was awake yet. Surprisingly, the whole gang including Eva was gathered in there and talking.

"Morning Sharpay, did you get any sleep?" Ryan greeted.

"No, I was pretty restless," I answered back as everyone murmured their agreement. I started to sit by Eva, but I moved towards Taylor, because I wasn't ready yet. It was almost as if she wasn't…human even though she was breathing and blinking just like me.

"Is Troy awake yet?" Jason asked.

"No, I passed by his room and he was thrashing around. I didn't feel like waking him up," Chad replied.

Then an awkward silence filled the room until Eva decided to break it.

"I know it wasn't just Troy who thought I was Emily, but I couldn't be. (This is my explanation to all you readers who wanted Eva to be Emily) Tim couldn't have switched us, because even though I am her clone I didn't know the lines for her play," Eva pointed out.

"I have a question Eva," Zeke said.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"You mentioned that Tim made another robbery and he was building a time machine. What else do you know about that? All I know is that if he does, which I bet he can, he could change history. I think that could make a BIG mess," Zeke replied emphasizing the word big.

"I really don't know much about it, but after making me he talked about a time machine. There is no evidence, but I have a feeling in my gut that he's been working on it in hiding," she responded. Taylor was about to say something, but Troy walked in.

"Troy you look awful!" exclaimed Jason.

"You never can say the right thing can you? That was very rude!" groaned Kelsi. Ignoring them, Troy sat by Chad and warily gazed at Eva out of the corner of his eye.

**Troy's POV**

I hadn't slept a bit last night. I had this dream where I was just out of reach from Emily, but I couldn't save her. Eva then told me she would be my new big sister. I couldn't help it, but to me Eva was the bad guy. If I can find him, I can save her.

"Do you guys want something to eat? I'm sure Mary could make a great breakfast for us," Ryan suggested. I was startled, because I hadn't realized people were talking.

"That works for me," Gabriella said. Everyone started to get up and head to the kitchen. Gabriella stopped me before I left and asked me to come to her room.

"Troy not to be mean, but the bags under your eyes are hugs. They look like you haven't slept in days. Do you want me to put some cosmetics over it?" she inquired.

"As girly as that sounds I would like that. Work your magic on me," I answered mustering up a smile. She always knows how to make me laugh, what a great friend.

"After a few minutes she finished and I took a look at myself. "Thanks, I'm just as cute as ever," I chuckled. She nodded disapprovingly, but she was still grinning. Together, we walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mary made us some waffles and they are way better than Zeke's!" declared Chad.

"Hey my food is good too!" pouted Zeke.

"Yes, you food is great Zeke. Chad that was rude! Boys these days are so immature," she said in a disciplinary tone. Moments later Kelsi and she were cracking up.

"So do you guys want to do more sightseeing today before you leave tonight?" Eva asked.

"Sure you can show us all you favorite place around town," Kelsi responded.

"When you are finished eating let me know. I am going to be in my room, because I have to call my agent," Eva said. We nodded our heads and she walked upstairs. I started eating and thinking. I seemed to be doing a lot of thinking recently.

After a little while, we finished. I looked at my watch to see it was only 8:30.

"Wow, it's not even nine yet. I usually sleep until noon on days we don't have school!" exclaimed Chad as he gazed at his watch.

"I'll go get Eva," Sharpay offered. She then pounded up to Eva's room. Then both of them returned downstairs. Eva was equipped with a key.

"Is your car big enough to hold 10 people?" Jason asked when he saw the keys.

"No way, I have a convertible. We're taking a limo, but I don't want to go with a driver," she answered with that, we put our shoes on and headed out.

That day Eva took us to other touristy places we hadn't been. She also took us to a quiet park she enjoyed spending time in. We went out to lunch at a restaurant. Then we bought some Texas souvenirs. Kelsi had tried on a cowboy hat that she was drowning in. We told her to buy it, but she refused. Overall, it was a fun day and we seemed to forget Eva wasn't like us. We were accepting her or at least I tried to.

We went back to the Balten's manor and ate dinner with the family.

"Well kids, just to let you know Mr. Balten and I still have business to take care of so you'll have to go home without me. I'll be back by Sunday. Ryan and Sharpay, you'll be on your own the next couple of days since your mother is away," Mr. Evans said.

"Are we going back to Albuquerque with Michael, Mr. E?" I asked. He nodded his head yes.

"Well how are you coming home dad?" Ryan questioned.

"I have a solution for that. My agent got me a photo shoot in Albuquerque. I can catch a ride with you guys. Your dad can take one of our cars home and I can drive it back Eva suggested.

"That works for me, so it's settled then. Why don't you guys go upstairs and pack your stuff. It's getting late," said Mr. Evans. We all thundered upstairs. I went to my room and packed my bag. I then realized it was 9:30. We weren't going to get home until 11:00!

I brought my stuff down and everyone put their bags in the car.

We thanked Mr. Balten and Mr. Evans profusely before getting in the car.

"Thanks for driving us home so late Michael," Zeke said.

"Oh it's not too late and it's my pleasure," he answered sincerely.

"This is sad. I am sixteen and I want to go to sleep at 9:30. What's wrong with me?" Taylor said.

"We've been busy all day and it's no wonder you're tired. Lay on my shoulder," Chad instructed. She lay down and the other girls followed her example. Soon the boys fell asleep, but Evan and Ryan kept their distance. Eventually everyone was asleep except for Michael.

**No one's POV**

Gradually the car halted to a stop. No one noticed as a certain someone slipped out and lashed all four tires with a knife. A car loudly pulled to a stop near the limo. Eva awakened in confusion and fumbled with the door. She slipped out as Michael got into the mysterious car.

"Stop! Where are you going?" she yelled.

"You can't stop me this time Eva!" he yelled back as the car sped away.

The rest of the gang woke up to the yelling and they climbed out of the car hurriedly.

"What's the matter Eva?" I asked.

"Michael is gone," she said.

"What do you mean by gone?" Gabi questioned.

"He flew the coup is what I mean," she retorted.

"Why would he do that?" wondered Jason.

"Why would Michael stop the car, lash our tires with a knife, and hop into a mysterious car leaving us in the middle of the country in the middle of the night? That is a simple question to answer. I just realized Michael isn't Michael. Michael is Tim," she rushed.

There was a dead silence as her words were absorbed.

"I have a guess on why he took the position of driver. If he is building a time machine, he needs money. What do the Evan's have a lot of?" she said.

"Money," Sharpay and Ryan whispered together.

**I hoped you liked it! You probably didn't see that coming. I was telling my school friends about this story and I was like wouldn't it be funny if Tim was the driver and they were like do it, it would be awesome! I hope you thought so. In addition, I would just like to say, most people I talked to have been pronouncing Eva wrong. It is pronounced: Ay-vuh. Anyway, please review, tell me what you think, and just to let you know next chapter will have Tim's point of view!**


	13. The Warehouse and a Hostage

**His Passions**

**By: lol925**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own High School Musical.**

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, and Rachael for her help in the ideas for my story.**

**A/n: I decided to make a faster update! I noticed that only two people reviewed for the last chapter, and both of them were my friends. I was wondering if people just didn't feel like reviewing or if my story was losing people's interests. If it is, please help me to make it more appealing.**

**Tim's POV**

"They are going to be stuck there a while," I chuckled coldly.

"You don't think they could contact anyone right?" Matthew my right hand partner asked.

"No, their cell phones have no service and I doubt they're going to walk, because a couple minutes ago they were sleeping like babies," I assured him.

We were cruising down a country lane at 80 miles per hour, so we made it to the Evans' mansion in 20 minutes. Matthew shut off the car engine and I used my key to get in the house.

"The safe is in John's private office," I informed Matthew.

"Stop, where you are and put your hands up. I have a gun! A voice warned.

"Is that you Lily? I thought you were out of town visiting your sister," I said to Lily Evans. I wanted to kill her; she was screwing up my plans.

"Oh, it's just you Michael. I thought someone was robbing the house! I couldn't visit my sister, because I got sick. I didn't tell John, because he'd come running from Texas!" she exclaimed.

"I am sorry to hear you're unwell. John had some more business, so he asked me to drive the kids back down to Albuquerque," I responded. Boy, am I a good actor, as if I care whether she is feeling sick or not.

"Well where are the kids then?" she inquired.

"Oh, they are sleeping in the car and I didn't want to wake them up. I came in for a snack. I was hungry," I answered. I hope she is dumb enough to believe that.

"Go ahead and help yourself in the kitchen. I'll go wake them up," she responded and walked off. I ran into the study where Matthew had managed to slip into just in time.

"I need the safe combination!" he stated. I quickly wrote it on his hand and walked out. On the kitchen counter, I noticed duct tape and grabbed it.

I quickly followed Lily. She opened the car door to see no one in it. She looked around with a puzzled expression on her face.

"You're coming with me!" I hollered. I shoved her in the car and duct taped her hands together, feet together, and her mouth shut. Her eyes held a look of terror and at the same time, she was very confused.

Matthew soon came out with a briefcase full of money. I then started the car and drove toward the more shady part of town.

"Is this where you're meeting him?" Matthew asked acknowledging a dark alleyway. I nodded my head.

I turned off the car, grabbed the briefcase, and walked into the alley.

"You're late Tim; I don't have all the time in the world. Hand over the money and you'll get what you want," the black market dealer said.

"Go buy some time. Oh, wait I forgot you don't have enough money. I know you owe some people money, so give me what I want first," I snarled.

He glared at me and handed me the part and in return I handed him the briefcase.

"Until we meet again," he replied in a sly voice. (Sorry if that seemed unreal, but I really don't know what black market dealings are like, so I imagined.)

I got into the car and I was brimming with joy. Tonight I would be traveling back in time! After a few minutes, we reached an old warehouse, which was my current hideout.

"Tim, where should I put the hostage?" asked Matthew.

"Put her in the empty room!" I commanded.

**Lily Evan's POV**

I was mercilessly dragged into a cold empty room. The man named Matthew ripped off my duct tape.

"Ow!" I screeched.

"You deserved that, for messing up Tim's plans. Do you see those men standing there? They are going to guard this door, so don't try anything funny," he sneered as he pointed to two big burly men. He walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

What should I do? I couldn't just sit around here and let that man do what he whatever he is going to do. Who knows where the kids are? They could be in big trouble. I luckily still had my purse with me and I took out some gum. I had a habit of chewing gum when I was worried or nervous and I'd been doing it since I was a kid.

All of a sudden, I realized how stupid I was being! My phone was in my purse! I took it out and I started to dial, but I realized if I started talking the men outside would hear me and come in. I decided to text Sharpay.

_Help! Old warehouse on Silver Bells St. Empty room!_

I prayed that she would get it soon. For now all I could do was sit and wait.

**Troy's POV (From where we last left off with them)**

"You mean to say that I was in the same car as the guy who killed my sister?" I asked outraged.

"Yes Troy, but I think we all need to stay calm we need to find a way out of here," Jason sensibly suggested.

"I agree with Jason. Eva can you try calling your dad?" Zeke said.

Eva tried calling, but she got no service. The rest of us tried, but got the same result.

"I hope we don't have to stay here all night!" I have no idea how to get home and I don't really want to walk" Kelsi announced.

"Why don't we hitchhike?" Ryan suggested.

"Are you crazy? Hitchhiking is illegal and there isn't anyone on this road!" exclaimed Taylor.

"Actually I was bored one day and I read up that hitchhiking is only illegal if you're in the actual road. If you are on the shoulder of the road it is legal," he said as he took a few steps back on to the shoulder. (I wasn't sure if it was legal, so I looked it up online and that's what I found.

Suddenly, a stretch limo pulled up.

"What are you kids doing hitchhiking in the middle of the night?" Shouldn't you be at home?" An old woman asked.

"We were on our way home when our car broke down. Could you by any chance drive us home?" Sharpay said.

"Yes of course, would you two happen to be John and Lily Evans children?" the old man, who was the old woman's husband asked Ryan and Sharpay.

"Yes we are their kids. Are you Mr. Burgh? I think we went to your house a few years ago. My friends and I really appreciate you taking us," Ryan said.

We all hopped in the car and headed on our way. After about 10 minutes, Sharpay got a text message. She read it and a shocked expression came over her face.

"Troy, don't make a big deal about it, but read this text message and pass it on to everyone else," Sharpay whispered.

It was a message from Mrs. Evans and I grew worried. I passed the phone onto Gabriella. When everyone had read the message, they passed the phone back to Sharpay. I looked over her shoulder to see her typing.

_We'll save you mom. Hold on!_

I looked out the window to see the Evans mansion.

"Thank you so much for driving us home," Gabriella said sincerely. The limo slowly drove away.

"Hurry guys let's get in the car, we need to get to that warehouse!" Sharpay announced.

"I hope we're not too late," I whispered.

We all climbed into one of the Evans' cars.

Chad was driving as fast as the speed limit would let him go. All of a sudden, we saw a police car coming towards us.

"This is just great!" muttered Kelsi as Chad pulled over.

A police officer walked towards the car.

"Young man, minors are not aloud to be driving past 11 o'clock unless accompanied by an adult," the officer informed. (My sister told me that each town has a driving curfew for minors, but I didn't know what that was, so I made up a time)

Eva opened her window, "I am an adult sir," she said as she presented her drivers license. "I went to a party with my younger brother and his friends. We are on our way home now," Eva said as she pointed to me. In return, I scowled.

Again, the officer looked at Chad. "Would you happen to be a Mr. Chad Danforth? There was a report filed on 7 missing teens about your age," he replied eyeing them suspiciously.

"No officer my name is Billy Bob Joe Smith!" Chad answered as his foot pounded on the accelerator. The officer was dumbfounded for over a minute. By the time, he regained his senses we were gone.

"That was a really close call! I forgot that our parents would have contacted the police. When they find out about this I am going to be grounded for life," remarked Jason.

"No they won't ground you. They won't if we can catch a thief that has been on the lose for 12 years," Taylor responded.

I looked out the window again to see the looming warehouse. What had we gotten ourselves into?

**I hope you liked the chapter! I am sorry for all the POV changes. I don't know how they are going to get in the warehouse, but I want it to be exciting! Please review for me with ideas, comments, concerns, or just a simple update! **


	14. Time Machine

**His Passions**

**By: lol925**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own High School Musical. **

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, and Rachael for her help in the ideas for my story.**

**A/n: I decided to finally update! This has been sitting in my notebook, but I haven't had time to type it. I'd like to say thanks to my one reviewer, you rock girl! I'm not going to stop updating like other authors, because they don't have reviews, since I have a bunch of people who have me under alerts and favorites, so thank you for reading. I would just like to warn you that this chapter is very unrealistic. If you get confused, I would be happy to clarify things.

* * *

**

"Eva does Tim have a lot of security guards? Is it going to hard to get in?" Zeke asked. We had parked the car in a discrete place, so no one would see it.

"Tim isn't usually concerned with security outside, but inside is another story. He probably has an army guarding his invention," Eva replied.

"We're going to have to think on our feet and starting with how do we get in?" I said.

"How about we use the door? We are wasting time here, we need to save Mrs. Evans!" declared Jason. Taylor rolled her eyes, but we all followed Jason. We started crouching and made our way to the door without being seen from a window. The warehouse seemed a lot bigger up close.

Taylor turned the doorknob and it was locked. "The door is locked. That a big surprise," she remarked sarcastically.

"I have a solution. (This is unrealistic, but I didn't know how to get them in, so yeah.) When I was eight, I wanted to be a detective, so my Uncle Corbin got me one of those keys that open any lock," Chad said.

"Oh, that's how you managed to lock me in the supply closet in 5th grade!" Taylor muttered disgustedly.

"I know, no one found you for hours! Anyway let me open the door," Chad said smirking as he opened the door.

We sneaked in quietly. The inside was much nicer than the dreary outside. We heard footsteps coming near and tried to hide, but there was no place to go. We tried blending in with the wall in a dark corner and prayed no one would see us

"Hey Peter, have you seen Tim? I was wondering where he put the hostage," Steve, one of Tim's henchman, said.

"I wouldn't go find Tim. He is a bit stressed, since his invention is being tested today. The hostage is in the empty room," Peter replied.

"Aren't most of the rooms empty?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, but that's its title. The room is by the metal room. Andy and Nick are guarding the door," Peter said and they both walked away. We kept our distance and followed Steve. When he stopped, we snuck into a room. He walked up to two large men.

"She, been giving you trouble? If she is the boss is not going to be happy," he said to them. They shook their heads no. Steve then walked off. I stopped peeking through the door and shut it.

"I know how to save my mom," Ryan whispered. He walked out the door and our eyes bulged with awe at his boldness. We hovered by the door and watched him.

"Is the hostage in there?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, and who are you? You seem a bit young," Nick, questioned suspiciously.

"For your information, I'm 23, and I'm new here. Tim wants you to go to him. I am going to guard the door," responded Ryan fiercely. The two men shrugged and walked away.

"Come on guys the coast is clear!" Ryan informed. We snuck out and opened the door.

"Mom, it is so good to see you!" Ryan and Sharpay said pouncing on their mom.

"Are you all right? I thought I'd never see you again!" she exclaimed. They engulfed each other in a group hug and it was really touching.

"Sorry, to break up this little love fest, but we need to get your mom to safety and we need to stop a test," Jason apologetically announced as he tapped his watch.

"We should probably get her to the car," I suggested.

No one remembered how to get back to the entrance except for Kelsi, so we followed her lead. We almost got caught twice, but we managed to get into hiding in the nick of time.

When we got to the entryway, we told Mrs. Evans where the car was let her go.

"Be careful kids, I'll be waiting for you," Mrs. Evans said. When she left we went back to our corner to think.

"How are we going to get into the room with the time machine without getting caught?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, the day I destroyed the cloning machine I traveled through the vents. Have you ever seen the Suite Life of Zack and Cody? I did it just like them," Eva whispered.

"Wow, where is the vent?" Zeke questioned.

"Follow me quickly," Eva murmured. Silently we followed her and prayed no one would see us. "I hope we can fit in this thing. The last time I crawled through this vent I was 14 and I've always been small for my age," Eva explained.

We all slowly climbed in. If any of us were claustrophobic, we would have passed out. It was a long and steady crawl. At one point, we met a rat and all the girls almost screamed. We quickly put out hands over their mouths.

Finally, we reached the end of the passage and we saw Tim making a speech.

"This is the day men. All of our hard work will now go into action. The operation of this machine is quite complex. You must give as many details as you know into the machine about where you want to go. Then, you press this series of buttons. I do not intend to use this technology for merely observing history. I will change it, so that we are the ultimate rulers! I will now give you a demonstration," Tim announced.

"No, why don't I demonstrate!" I yelled. The vent opening was loose, so I pushed it off, jumped down, and ran faster than I'd ever run in my life.

"The winter of 1994, Albuquerque, New Mexico, at Emily Bolton's Peter Pan play," I stated to the machine. I started to press the buttons Tim had showed.

"Stop standing there like a bunch of fools and seize him!" Tim screamed.

"Troy don't do it," my friends yelled, but I ignored everyone. Suddenly, I was lurching back in time and my knees went weak.

I found myself in a small theater with a full audience. I spotted my parents in the front row. No one seemed to notice that a teenage boy had dropped in from the middle of nowhere. I walked up to my mom and tapped her shoulder, but she ignored me. I waved my hand in front of my dad's face, but he ignored me too.

It was coming to the deathly seen. I got onto the stage and went to a side wing. I saw Emily and a young boy about to be harnessed up. I ran up to Emily and grabbed her hand. I started to pull her away. Surprisingly, she came with me, but she was still next to the boy. There were two of her as if she was duplicated. She looked at me.

"Troy, you can't change the past, but you can change the future. Take me home with you," Emily whispered. The duplicate Emily and I walked off the stage and we still weren't noticed.

I operated the machine and together we went back. Again, I found myself in the warehouse this time with a fully-grown Emily Bolton.

"It worked!" Tim gleefully announced forgetting his rage for a moment.

"Sir, put your hands in the air. You are under arrest," barked a police officer. My friends who had come out from the vent and I were shocked, but extremely grateful.

Mrs. Evans appeared from the mob of police officers entering the room. "Since, you kids were in there so long I called the police and I think that was a good thing," she said.

"How did you escape? This is not going according to plan," muttered Tim as the police officer handcuffed him.

Everyone besides Emily and me ran over to Mrs. Evans as the bad guys were being taken away.

"I'm sorry that I forgot," I stuttered to Emily. She seemed to understand.

"We all forget sometimes and we just need to be reminded," Emily said as she lifted up my chin.

After some time we went back home in a police car. Eva decided to crash at our place, because her parents still knew noting about this. I told the officer that Emily and Eva were my twin sisters so I could avoid explanations.

I took out my key and opened the door with Eva and Emily in tow.

"Troy, I've been worried sick about you! Where have you been? I wasn't sure whether you were alive or dead!" Mrs. Bolton cried.

I took Emily's hand and brought her out of the shadows. "Mom, dad this is Emily Bolton," I murmured. My mom and dad started weeping with joy.

"I don't know how, but I don't care. My little girl is with me again! I feel like I'm dreaming," whispered. Mrs. Bolton.

"I'm real mom," she replied as they hugged each other like they could never let go.

Then I pulled Eva from the shadows.

"Mom, dad I would now like you to meet the model, and you daughter's clone, Eva Balten. Can she crash here for the night?" I stated.

"My parents just gaped at the three of us in pure shock.

All of a sudden my mom fainted.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. You might be wondering how when Emily came back she was an adult and when Troy traveled back, he wasn't a little kid. Well, I made it so if you go backward in time you stay the same age, but if you come from the past to the present, you have to be the age you would be.** **Please leave a review with comments, questions, or suggestions, and I'll try to update soon. Also, I think there will be only one more chapter and possibly an epilogue, but I'm not sure yet.**


	15. Telling the Country

**His Passions**

**By: lol925**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own High School Musical. **

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, and Rachael for her help in the ideas for my story.**

**A/n: I decided to update quicker! This is the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue. I am so sad that this story is almost over, but it was fun to write. Thank you to those of you who reviewed. Sorry, for the shortness of this chapter and the epilogue I am guessing will be short as well.

* * *

**

"Mom, are you okay?" I exclaimed rushing to her side.

"Troy you mother had had a very long night and so have I. Can you help me carry her to her room? Emily, you can go up to your room and Eva can stay in the guest bedroom Emily please show her where that is. The house hadn't changed since you left. We'll sort this out in the morning when we have clear heads," my dad ordered taking charge. Together my dad and I carried my mom upstairs.

I laid my mom on her bed then went to my room to sleep. I bet this is all a bad dream. I'm going to wake up, it will be the day of the callbacks, and none of this will happen. This couldn't possibly happen in real life. I went to sleep with the week's events swirling in my head.

The next day I woke up and yesterday flooded back to me. I went into the bathroom where I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked downstairs to the kitchen where my dad was eating cereal.

"Did you or mom sleep at all last night?" I asked my dad as I got cereal for myself.

"I didn't sleep a wink last night after the shocker you gave us. I don't know about your mom. Speaking of her, she should be down in a couple of minutes. Do you know if Emily or Eva are awake yet?" he said.

"I don't know. I will go check when I'm done eating," I answered back. Two minutes later, I went upstairs and showered. I quickly got dressed and went into the guest bedroom.

"Are you hungry Eva? You can go downstairs into the kitchen and help yourself to some food," I told her

"Thanks Troy, I'll go do that," she said. I closed the door and walked into Emily's room.

It was another guest bedroom, but it was girly and it still had some of Emily's stuff in it that my parents didn't move. "Are you hungry Em? You can help yourself in the kitchen. Mom and dad will probably want all 5 of us to have a little discussion," I remarked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry. I am coming down with you," she responded smiling. Together we walked down with Eva in tow.

My parents were talking in the kitchen, but when we came down, they stopped. The girls helped themselves to breakfast and there was an odd silence. When they were finished, my mom spoke up.

"Do you want to go to the family room, so that the three of you can explain what this whole thing is? I am very confused," she said. WE all trooped into the family room. I sat in an armchair and made myself comfortable, because I knew this would take a while.

"Tell us the whole story from beginning to end and don't leave a single thing out," my mom told us.

I started from the letter at the cemetery to what my friends and I figured out at the sleepover. Then, I talked about the newspaper article and my parents knew about Tim's robberies. After that, I explained about how we heard about Eva and my online sleuthing. My parents now understood why I went to Texas. When it got to Eva's explanation Eva and Emily took over. By then my mom had a box of tissues in her hand.

Next, I told them how Michael was Tim and how we were ditched. My parents were shocked. I told how he kidnapped Mrs. Evans and how we got to the warehouse to save her. My mom looked ready to faint again at my explanation of Emily being here and my time traveling adventure. Finally, the story was finished.

"This is so unreal. If Eva and Emily weren't standing in front of me I'd say this was a practical joke," my dad commented in a daze.

"Eva, you said that it took you two years to gain that lost knowledge. How long do you think it will take Emily?" my mom asked Eva.

"Well, it's only a guess, but I'd say 4 years. The education she has to make up is more difficult," Eva estimated.

"Emily, I have a tough question. You don't havf3e to answer it if you're uncomfortable. Do you remember what it was like to be dead?" I stammered.

"No, I don't. I have memories from when I was younger, but I feel like I've been asleep for the last 12 years," she answered after a pause.

"What are we going to tell people? If they see Emily somewhere, won't they be suspicious if she's been dead for over a decade? Especially if they were at her funeral," I suddenly asked.

"Eva, if you're okay with it I have an idea. I think we should tell people. I don't just mean the people we know. I think we should tell the whole country, but before that Eva you need to tell your mom and dad," Emily said and explained her plan in more detail.

* * *

1 week later, White House, 6:55 P.M. (Troy's POV)

"Sharpay, Ryan I still can't believe your dad knows the president. I am so nervous and it's five minutes until we're on television in front of the whole country," Kelsi squealed.

"All 11 of you need to get into the oval office immediately," someone barked at us and we scuttled in.

Five minutes later, we were on air. The president introduced us and explained why we were there. The storytelling began.

We all explained the story all the way from me remembering Emily to Tim being arrested. We added all the emotions we were feeling as this was going on. Then, the president asked us questions. An hour later, it was over and a floor of relief washed over me. When the broadcast ended, Emily and I went over to our parents.

We are so proud of you two. It must have been hard, but you did the right thing," our parents said hugging us.

I finally figured out it wasn't all a dream Things like this don't happen everyday, but when they do happen they are miracles. I don't know what my future will hold, so right now I'm happy to be with **_both_** of my sisters.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. I just felt like they had to tell everyone of something so unique and special happening. The epilogue will take place 4 years later and it will be updating us on everyone's lives. Please leave a review with comments, questions, and suggestions. Thank you for reading and have a happy holidays.**


	16. Epilogue

**His Passions**

**By: lol925**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own High School Musical. **

**Dedicated: To my readers, reviewers, friends, and Rachael for her help in the ideas for my story.**

**A/n: It is finally the end, so sad. This is very short, but I did not want to add it to chapter 15. Thank you for those of you who reviewed and I have appreciated you reading my story.

* * *

**

4 years later, Winter Break, Bolton Household

"You're home sweetie I thought you'd never get home my mom laughed.

"Yeah, where are dad and Emily?" I asked.

"Your dad wanted to whip up something special for your homecoming and Emily is making sure that he doesn't burn down the kitchen," she replied as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Hey dad, Emily how are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm good Troy, so did Chad drop you off without even stopping to say hi to us?" my dad said.

"He couldn't wait to see his parents. Out of all my friends, Chad actually gets the most homesick. Emily, I heard that you are student teaching with Ms. Darbus. You had the opportunity not to suffer her torture and you are going to go and face her willingly. You're absolutely nuts!" I joked.

"Ms. Darbus isn't that bad if you're into the arts. I know you are into drama, but you also love basketball," Emily pointed out.

"Right, well I'm going to unpack my stuff upstairs," I told everyone. They nodded and I thundered up.

I unpacked and thought about what had happened in the last four years. Eva had continued her modeling career like nothing had happened. Although, some people accuse her of being beautiful on the fact that she was created by a machine.

Emily managed to follow Eva's predictions. My parents hired a private tutor and she finished junior high in 6 months. She did high school in 1 ½ years, so that she started college 6 months before me. Now, I am a sophomore and she is doing student teaching to finish college, so she can get her degree. Ms. Darbus is retiring next year and she will take her position.

As for my friends and me, we proudly finished high school and went to college. We don't all go to the same university, but we're as close as ever. Chad and I go to UCLA. Taylor and Gabriella go to Stanford. Ryan, Sharpay, and Kelsi go to NYU. Lastly, Jason and Zeke go to Duke. I am happy with how things are. I finished packing, so I went downstairs.

"Troy, Mr., and Mrs. Balten are going to France for the holidays and Eva is going to come and visit us for Christmas. She is due to come in a little bit," my mom told me. Just then, the doorbell rang. It was my friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We're your friends aren't we allowed to visit?" laughed Gabriella.

"Of course, but you guys surprised me," I responded.

"Oh, your parents didn't tell you? Apparently, you're decorating your Christmas tree and they invited us to help you. They mentioned that Eva was coming into town today too," Zeke said.

"No, they didn't happen to mention that you were coming. I'll be right back," I said as the doorbell rang again.

"Hey Eva, it's so good to see you," I said as I led her to the family room where everyone had gathered.

"I have several cups of hot chocolate, so grab a mug, and let the tree decorating begin!" exclaimed my mom.

That night everyone was in a cheery mood and there was non-stop laughing. I had my friends with me and my family was finally _complete_.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. I know it is short, but it was just to let you know what ended up on happening to them. This has been a blast and if you want please send me your last reviews! Please be on the look out for my next story The Best of Both Worlds. It will be posted after I finish the story I am co-writing with my friend called You're With Who? Bye:D**


End file.
